Zootopia 2 (2018 upcoming film)
Zootopia 2 is an upcoming CGI-animated comedy action/adventure, sequel of Zootopia, to be released Spring/Summer 2018. The movie is by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios. Plot/Sypnosis A month after in the concert of Gazelle and the defeat of Dawn Bellwether Cast and Characters Starring of * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Mike Myers as Tadashi Gorki * Shawn Ashmore as Ferb Dogfalusi * Jake T. Austin as Joe Catboy * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo * Nate Torrence as Clawhauser * Tommy Chong as Yax * Jenny Slate as Bellwether * J.K. Simmons as Mayor Lionheart * Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton * Eddie Murphy as Mr. Emmitt Otterton * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, tadashi's formerly minion * Sting as Golden M. Barker, a golden retriever * Shakira as Gazelle * Raymond S. Persi as Flash * Maurice LaMache as Mr. Big * Tom Lister Jr. as Finnick * Kristen Bell as Priscilla Characters of others franchise New friends * Taron Egerton as Johnny from. Sing (2016) * Ludacris as Richard the Buffalo from. Sing (2016) * Kendrick Lamar as Crocodile from. Sing (2016) * Jim Cummings as Bears from. Sing (2016) * Spice Girls as The Q-Teez from. Sing (2016) * Matt L. Jones as Kyle the Boov from. Home (2015) * John Cena as Ferdinand the Bull from. Ferdinand (2017) * Chris Rock as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones from. Osmosis Jones (2001) * David Hyde Pierce as Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff from. Osmosis Jones (2001) * Brandy Norwood as Leah Estrogen from. Osmosis Jones (2001) * William Shatner as Mayor Phlegmming from. Osmosis Jones (2001) * Ron Howard as Tom Colonic from. Osmosis Jones (2001) * Jamie Foxx as Nico from. Rio (2011) * Will.i.am as Pedro from. Rio (2011) * Jim Parsons as Oh the Boov from. Home (2015) * Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez from.'' Despicable Me 2 (2013)'' * Sia as Songbird Serenade from. My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Ian McShane as Tai Lung from. Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Gary Oldman as Lord Shen from. Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * J.K. Simmons as Kai from. Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Kristen Bell as Lucy Wilde from. Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Steve Carell as Gru from. Despicable Me 2 (2013) Villain New Villain * John Ratzenberger as The Underminer from. Incredibles 2 (2018) Cameo characters from this animated film Reference * Sing - Johnny, Richard the Buffalo, Crocodile, Bears and The Q-Teez are Going to be Appearing * Home - Oh the Boov, Captain Smek and Kyle the Boov are Going to be Appearing * Ferdinand - Ferdinand the Bull are Going to be Appearing * Osmosis Jones - Ozzy, Drix, Leah, Phlegmming and Tom Colonic are Going to be Appearing * Rio - Nico and Pedro are Going to be Appearing * Despicable Me 2 - Gru, Lucy Wilde and Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez are Going to be Appearing * My Little Pony: The Movie - Songbird Serenade are Going to be Appearing * Kung Fu Panda 1 2 and 3 - Tai Lung, Lord Shen and Kai are Going to be Appearing * Incredibles 2 - The Underminer are Going to be Appearing Soundtrack Songs in the film Tagline From the studio that brought you Moana Trivia Awards